El sueño de una Muñeca
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: A ella no le importaban los rumores de que es un asesino, el líder de una pandilla. Ella ve algo que nadie más en esos ojos azules, tristeza y soledad. Aunque desgraciadamente no puede ver amor. Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina "Y no vivieron felices para siempre"


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Nota:** Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de** Mundo FanFiction NaruHina** **"Y no vivieron felices para siempre"**

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**El Sueño de una Muñeca**

…

…

…

A ella no le importaban los rumores de que es un asesino, el líder de una pandilla. Ella ve algo que nadie más en esos ojos azules, tristeza y soledad. Aunque desgraciadamente no puede ver amor.

Aun así permanecerá por siempre a su lado ansiando el día que…

…

…

…

**Cada vez una gota de agua cae. Cada vez que lo veía a él.**

**A veces era de felicidad… como el día que lo conocí.**

…

Me enamoré tan joven.

Ese día será por siempre especial para mí. Aquel día de invierno…

…

…

…

Había ido con su madre al orfanato para su servicio de caridad. La mujer quería que ella creciera siendo bondadosa con los demás. Y la pequeña estaba feliz de poder ayudar.

Mientras su madre platicaba con las trabajadoras del lugar, ella había querido conocer un poco el lugar. Se separó de su madre y terminó perdiéndose. El lugar era muy grande y al ser tan tímida tenía miedo.

Al estar tan concentrada buscando a su madre mirando a lo lejos no se fijó por donde iba y cayó al césped cubierto de nieve.

Se había lastimado la nariz y se sentía tan tonta por caer que recordaba las reprimendas de su padre de todos los días. Regaños que la hacían sentir tan débil e inferior a los demás.

Quiso levantarse pero antes de alzarse vio una mano que se extendía frente a ella.

Alzó la vista y vio un rostro infantil que le sonreía cálidamente.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Yo es…estoy bien ―por más que tratara de controlarse siempre tartamudeaba frente a cualquier extraño.

Tomo la mano del niño y se puso de pie. Apenada no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Soy Uzumaki Naruto tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

― ¿Eh? ―alzó la cara y pudo ver mejor a aquel pequeño.

Su corazón revoloteó como si fuera una pequeña mariposa mientras miraba ese rostro que le sonreía de forma tan particular.

No entendía que le pasaba, nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Su pequeño corazón empezó a latir más rápido que de costumbre. Él continuaba hablándole pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Solo tenía seis años pero fue como si nada más existiera. Al ver sus ojos azules todo cambió para ella.

Y para él también.

…

…

…

**Cada vez una gota de agua cae. Cada vez que lo veía a él.**

**A veces era de felicidad, otras eran de tristeza…**

…

_Tú solo miras hacia sitios lejanos, cuando sabes que yo estoy aquí_

_Si simplemente pudieras girarte un poco, podrías verme_

_Así fue en un principio y estuvo bien… "Si solo pudieses verme"_

_Pero ahora estoy cansándome_

_De esta espera interminable_

_Tengo un sueño cada día_

_Un sueño contigo y conmigo_

_En el que hablamos uno con el otro_

_Pero en el que no notas el dolor que llevo dentro_

…

…

…

Una vida muy difícil desde que nació.

Esa frase podría definir exactamente su existencia.

Cuando tenía solo tres años presencio la muerte de sus padres. Ahora estaba solo. Por eso había entrado al orfanato. Su vida había cambiado por completo. Solía despertar con pesadillas y aquel recuerdo de su infancia nunca se fue atormentándolo por siempre. Además los niños de ahí lo molestaban mucho.

Trataba de ser un bueno pero al haber convivido poco con sus padres era desconfiado con los demás.

Cuando conoció a Hinata las cosas empezaron a cambiar en su vida. Ella lo iba a ver a en el orfanato aunque incluso trataran de alejarla de él. Si los demás niños hablaban mal de él y lo herían con sus palabras ella siempre trataba de animarlo.

Con ella volvió a ser un niño más alegre y feliz.

Tiempo después salió del orfanato cuando su padrino Jiraiya regresó a la ciudad y se lo llevó a la casa de sus padres. Naruto estaba tan feliz, otra vez tenía a alguien en su vida. Jiraiya era un buen hombre que quería al niño como a un nieto, siempre le contaba historias de sus padres.

Su felicidad de nuevo no duro mucho. Jiraiya era bastante mayor y murió cuando Naruto tenía dieciséis años quedando solo de nuevo.

La vida se estaba encargando de mostrarle que felicidad no llegaría tan fácil a su vida.

Hinata siempre se mantendría a su lado. Aunque todos quisieran alejarla de él. Era su amigo, el más especial, por eso siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir bien para olvidar el daño que llevaba dentro. A pesar de que él hubiera cambiado tanto. El rubio casi ya no sonreía y solo mirara hacia lo lejos. A veces era como si no la notara a su lado. Pero podía entenderlo, él estaba sufriendo mucho.

Si tan solo volteara a verla…

Ella lo amaba en secreto pero era tan miedosa que temía su rechazo. En un principio estaba bien pero la espera se estaba volviendo interminable y creía que jamás estaría a su lado.

Soñaba que un día podría confesarse y él le correspondería. Que serían felices juntos.

…

…

…

La madre de Hinata había enfermado y estaba muy grave. Solo dos meses después murió dejándola devastada. Naruto le hizo compañía para superar la muerte de su madre.

Hinata había recibido tanto apoyo de su madre en su amistad con el rubio. Algo que su padre, Hiashi, jamás aceptó. No le agradaba aquel niño de tan bajo estatus social. Así sus encuentros se hicieron menores pues Hiashi mantenía encerrada a Hinata.

Mientras Naruto empezaba a sentir más dolor. Había perdido tanto en su joven vida. Y ahora le impedían ver a la única persona que le importaba. Tal vez no siempre le demostraba cuanto la quería pero ahora se daba cuenta ya era muy tarde.

…

…

…

**Cada vez una gota de agua cae. Cada vez que lo veía a él.**

**A veces era de felicidad, otras eran de tristeza…**

**Y muchas veces de dolor.**

…

_La gente me pregunta_

_Porque miro tanto a un único lugar_

_Ni siquiera yo puedo entender mi razonamiento_

_Como una muñequita, que está encantada por ti_

_Siempre voy un paso tras de ti_

_¿Siempre te será imposible verme?_

_Mientras me miras sin verme_

_Mientras me hablas con tus manos_

_Yo siempre te amaré_

_Para siempre estaré cerca de ti_

…

…

…

Pasaron exactamente tres años. Naruto volvió a ver a Hinata y no la reconoció al principio.

Ella lo miró con el rostro iluminado. Estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo. Seguía maravillada con él. Ambos ya tenían diecinueve años. Ella lo saludó y fue cuando él se dio cuenta que era ella. Era una mujer, tan distinta a aquella niña.

Ella había escuchado mucho sobre Naruto mientras estuvo sin verlo. Pero siempre hacia oídos sordos acerca de su mala reputación.

Seguía tan enamorada.

Había rechazado muchas propuestas de matrimonio y nunca tuvo un novio. No le importaba el dinero y las posiciones sociales de sus pretendientes. Aunque fuera rica tenía una vida sencilla. Su corazón tenía un solo dueño.

A ella no le importaban los rumores de que es un asesino, el líder de una pandilla. Ella ve algo que nadie más en esos ojos azules, tristeza y soledad. Aunque desgraciadamente… aun hoy no puede ver amor. Pero estaba decidida, iba a decírselo. Necesitaba revelar esos sentimientos tan grandes por él.

―Hinata debes irte. Estoy feliz de verte bien pero…

Ella caminó hacia él, anhelaba su cercanía como cuando eran niños.

―No me das miedo, porque tus ojos son tan dulces.

―Hinata… ―él se sonrojó y casi conseguía que olvidara cuál era su verdadero propósito con ella.

―Te amo, Naruto kun… yo siempre te he amado desde que te conocí cuando éramos niños.

La voz le temblaba, tenía tanto miedo pero debía hablar. Eran casi tres años de que no lo había visto y tenía que hablar ahora para que su alma estuviera en paz.

Él se acercó tanto a ella. La abrazó con fuerza. Esa sería la última vez, pero teniéndola ahí para él era demasiada tentación.

Sin poder evitarlo más tiempo la miró a la cara. Su rostro sonrojado como cuando era una niña y él la había ayudado a levantarse después de caer.

Hinata sintió sus esperanzas crecer tanto en su corazón. Ver esos ojos tan azules tan cerca que parecían diferentes. Ahora podía decir que esos ojos que tanto amaba ya no estaban vacíos, se parecían a los de su infancia.

Él acarició su mejilla y cuando ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su contacto… Unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso. El primer beso de ambos. Tímido, suave tan lento que parecía interminable. Se separaron cuando el aire les faltaba. Se miraron sin saber que decir y él de nuevo la besó. Todo parecía como en sus sueños. Su gran amor le correspondía, ella estaba tan feliz.

Pero Naruto sintió la culpa al verla tan feliz en sus brazos. No debió besarla… pero quería por una vez en su vida sentir el amor verdadero.

Esa mujer era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, temía perderla. Por eso debía hablar ahora. Debía destrozar todas las ilusiones de Hinata y también las suyas. Para ellos nunca existiría lo que llaman un "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Debía terminar todo, aunque Hinata volviera a llorar.

―Lo siento, tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos.

―Naruto kun… ¿Por qué?

―Porque me niego a dañarte.

―Yo no creo en lo que la gente me dice. Yo sé que no le harías daño a nadie.

―Debes creerlo. Yo no soy lo que mereces. Me voy a alejar de ti, Hinata. No puedo amarte.

― ¿Por qué? Tú me besaste, fue como siempre lo soñé. No puedes dejarme si tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

―Adiós… para siempre.

―No.

Las manos le temblaban. Sentía derrumbarse.

― ¡No! ―entonces le gritó.

Intento correr pero él había subido a un auto y desapareció de su vista.

― ¡Naruto kun!

…

…

…

Esas palabras le hicieron tanto mal a Hinata. Pero se negaba a creerle. Nunca creyó derramar tantas lágrimas después de su confesión de amor.

Pensó que al fin podrían ser felices luego de libarse de las reglas de su familia. Cuando ya era mayor de edad y había decidido salir de casa.

Que equivocada estaba.

Su rechazo dolía. Pero su ausencia aún más. Los días se volvían insoportables de vivirlos.

Su corazón necesitaba tanto de él.

A su único amor a quien dedicaba todos sus pensamientos. Los días se habían vuelto años. Habían pasado tres años desde que lo había visto por última vez. No había tenido ni una sola noticia de él.

Se esforzaba en tratar de olvidarlo pero los buenos recuerdos a su lado eran siempre los que tenía más presentes en su mente. No sería fácil olvidar para ella.

No entendía porque no podía amarla. Porque la dejaba a ella, quien lo amaba tanto.

Todos los días pensaba en él. Imaginando que él regresaba, en un futuro juntos. Siempre miraba a un único lugar. A lo lejos, esperando verlo llegar.

Hinata lo amaba tanto a pesar de todo. Nunca le guardo ningún rencor.

Porque aunque él no pudiera amarla.

Ella permanecería por siempre esperando por él. Ansiando el día que…

…

…

…

El tiempo pasa y algunas heridas se cierran. Otras solo duelen más.

Era lo que estaba experimentando. Miró el lugar era tal como lo recordaba. Solo había algo que no estaba ahí antes de irse.

―Tenía miedo de lastimarte, dañarte como todos dicen de mí.

Eran sus palabras para alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo. Había vuelto para sentirse aún más culpable porque justo ese día…

Ese día se cumplía un año de su muerte. Ella había dejado de sentir, llorar, respirar.

Hinata decidió dejar de vivir.

Tardo tanto en regresar a la ciudad porque se negaba en creer las noticias. De que ella había muerto. Quería pensar que todo era mentira.

Pero ahí lo tenía enfrente.

"Aquí reposa quien en vida fue Hyuuga Hinata. Hija y amiga excepcional"

Observó ese nombre grabado en la lápida.

Hinata murió por su culpa. Ella era hija de una familia rica con una vida tan estricta antes de conocerlo a él, un niño travieso que le alegraba todos sus días. Ambos se hicieron compañía en sus peores momentos.

Naruto siempre pensaba que no la merecía y por su carácter algún día le haría daño porque sus problemas con la policía no podían darle tranquilidad. Por eso fue mejor alejarla de él. Aunque no esperaba que ella se le confesara. Eso lo hizo más difícil y estuvo a punto de decirle que igual la amaba pero la besó y la rechazó.

Si ella permanecía a su lado, las pandillas rivales irían por ella. Porque una vez que pertenecías a ese bajo mundo siempre trataban de dañar lo más preciado para uno. Y para él Hinata era su todo.

Era demasiado peligroso tenerla cerca. Porque un día podían ser felices y al otro tenerla muerta en sus brazos.

Algo que después de todo se hizo una realidad que no planeó.

…

…

…

Ahora con veinticinco años su vida solo consistía en dormir, despertar, comer y tratar de sobrevivir en la vida que eligió.

Llegó a su casa sin ganas como todos los días. Nadie ahí lo esperaba. No tenía una razón por la que seguir viviendo.

Sacudió sus botas tratando de quitar la nieve en ellas y fue cuando observó algo enterrado en la nieve junto a su puerta. Estiró el brazo y con cuidado esparció la nieve para ver de qué se trataba.

Era una muñeca. Pero era tan hermosa. Su parecido con su primer amor era increíble. La tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y entró a su casa con ella.

Colocó a la muñeca junto a la chimenea para poder verla todos los días.

Pensaba tanto en Hinata que creía verla en todos lados, en las nubes, en la luna. Y ahora en esa pequeña muñeca.

Se estaba volviendo loco, lleno de dolor, amargura. Se lamentaba porque su destino fuera así. Algo que él había elegido por los dos…

Y que día con día se estaba volviendo aun peor de sobrellevar.

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, pero con él nada de eso pasaría. Su pasado no volverá por más que lo recuerde día y noche. Recordar los días cuando alguna vez fue feliz a su lado.

Ella le había dado no solo felicidad, también lo acepto tal y como era. Sin juzgarlo como los demás. Fue una lástima que se diera cuenta que la amaba justo cuando para él era algo imposible.

…

…

…

"Permanecía inmóvil mirándolo, su alma estaba atrapada por todos los daños que él le causó. Había visto pasar primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos a su lado. El dolor de verlo tan triste y no poder hacer nada. Solo podía observarlo. Él… al pensar tanto en ella no la dejó descansar en paz y su alma lo acompañaría…"

…

…

…

Un día se levantó del sofá tan deprimido como siempre. Miró a la muñeca deseando que cobrara vida y le hablara con la dulce voz de ella. Pero eso era imposible. Hinata ya nunca más estaría en este mundo.

Las lágrimas querían salir de todo su ser pero… hacia tanto que no lloraba.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente tan rápido y tan fuerte que terminó en el piso golpeándolo y maldiciendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Incluso cuando vio su tumba no había llorado. Eran de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, de las perdidas en su infancia.

Ahora estaba más solo que nunca, cuanto la extrañaba a ella que le había dado un sentido a su vida. Incluso los momentos de soledad de su infancia habían desaparecido a su lado. Antes al menos podía verla de lejos y pudo conocer la felicidad al besarla. Al fin se sintió amado.

Pero eso ya no, nunca más…

…

**Aun así permanecerá por siempre a su lado ansiando el día que…**

**Él le diga que la ama.**

…

―Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti. Sé que te dañe tanto….Te amo, Hinata. Te amo tanto…

"Me amas…"

¿Fue un susurro del viento, su imaginación? O ¿era Hinata? Parecía tan real... se puso de pie y la buscó por toda la habitación. Pero no estaba…

―Hinata, yo siempre te he amado.

"Me amas y yo te amo…Naruto kun…"

Ahora su voz parecía feliz, escuchaba su risa. Para luego oír su débil llanto.

"Naruto kun… he esperado tanto por…Yo siempre he esperado por ti. Nuestros corazones tiraban del hilo que los conectaba pero éste nunca se rompió, por eso nunca te deje. Solo no llores más por favor…"

La dulce voz que escuchaba lo hizo soñar que estaba con ella, que podía decirle todo lo que no pudo cuando estaba viva. Trató de hablar pero un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón. Las fuerzas se le fueron del cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Podía seguir oyendo el llanto de Hinata, mientras él sentía aun mayor sufrimiento por dentro. Su último pensamiento fue querer verla a ella. Pedirle perdón… ¿Sería que jamás volvería a verla?

El alma atrapada dentro de la muñeca salió mirando a su amado dar su último suspiro.

―Hinata… ¿te veré en el cielo? ―ella se acercó a él abrazándolo, tal vez no podría sentirla pero al menos quería estar a su lado―. He sido tan malo que ¿ni eso merezco? Hinata…―habló débilmente esperando oír su voz.

Ella ya no pudo contestarle, no sabía si sus almas se volverían a encontrar de nuevo. Y fue cuando él sintió una calidez tan cerca. Pudo ver la cara de Hinata, sus ojos, su rostro lleno de tristeza. Quizá era porque estaba muriendo pero podía verla… podía escucharla llorar.

No era un sueño.

…

…

…

Ese día él también dejo de sentir dolor.

Murió…

Solamente acompañado por una muñeca a su lado.

…

…

…

No te pude dar amor… Hinata.

Porque no sé el significado de esa palabra.

Pero ahora puedo darme cuenta que si hubiera volteado y te viera sonreír por siempre a mi lado lo hubiera aprendido.

No te pude dar amor… porque por ti sentía algo más grande.

Más que amor.

…

…

…

**FIN**

…

…

…

* * *

><p>La idea se me ocurrió por el título de la canción de Loveholic "<strong>Dream of a doll<strong>" (la letra la puse en cursiva). Me pregunté ¿cuál sería el sueño de una muñeca? Y si Hinata fuera una muñeca y si Naruto fuera un chico malo… Y de ahí surgió el fanfic. Para la inspiración que perdí por unos días me ayudaron otras dos canciones: **a little pain** de **Olivia** y **Teardrop** de **Younha**.

Espero que les haya gustado, ha sido uno de las más difíciles que escrito, casi no la termino. Es que ya somos canon y hacer sufrir a mi pareja favorita es difícil para mí. Esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho. Pero gracias al reto del grupo es que la terminé para que participara. El objetivo de este reto "Y no vivieron felices para siempre" era hacerlos llorar, quisiera saber si lo logre. Porque al terminar de escribirlo si llore mucho

Gracias por leer…

* * *

><p>Ya tengo página en <strong>Facebook<strong>. Los invito a que se pasen por ahí donde poco a poco iré agregando más fics y demás. Me pueden encontrar exactamente igual que aquí como **Rosihyuuga**.

* * *

><p>Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.<p>

**PD: SI NO DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
